


【擎救】【变形金刚真人世】道别

by greed2018



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 10:08:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16993008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greed2018/pseuds/greed2018
Summary: 救护车死于禁闭和人类的围剿，而擎天柱甚至没来的及见他最后一面。





	【擎救】【变形金刚真人世】道别

**Author's Note:**

> 此文是我忽然从文件夹里翻出来的老早以前刚看完救护车死掉那部电影被虐到的产物，可能ooc吧，先抱歉就是

“如果你再继续放任这种自我毁灭倾向，我想大概我哪天就只能用吸尘器从战场上捡回你的废铁渣了。”  
火种源和威震天一起消失后的三天后，在一次例行检查中，救护车忽然这么说。

作为汽车人的首席医官，虽然说话率直，但实际上他向来注意分寸——如此直言讽刺倒是离开赛博坦后的头一遭。

擎天柱有些讶异的抬起光学镜，却只看到医官转身离开的笔直背影。  
那身影在门口停留了片刻，他以为对方会再说点什么，然而却只得到一声短暂的叹息。

往后的日子一如往常，汽车人和霸天虎即使换了一个星系，在一个完全不同的星球，也仍然争斗不休。  
憎恨如同源代码镌刻在双方的电路板上，随着时间与杀戮不断自我编写，逐渐布满双方的逻辑回路。  
甚至都忘记了，在战争还未曾开始的曾经，矿工或者档案管理员，角斗士或者医学院研究生，钟表匠或者议员，本质上并没有不同。

他仍然记得很久以前，早在一切都没发生的时候，他还是奥利安的时候。  
彼时他还没有被领导模块选中，而救护车也只是个刚被赛博坦科学技术研究院破格录取的天才研究生。  
不同的身份阶层，不同的生活方式，却有着相同的爱好，相符的观念。  
他不记得他们是什么时候成为朋友的了，却觉得有印象的时候，他们好像已经在一起很久了，彼此熟悉的如同一起长大的兄弟。

后来他成为了Prime，肩负起了常人难以承受的责任和压力。

他得到了看问题的不同视角，并衍生出更完善的思考方式，以及更加复杂的行为准则。他带着汽车人南征北战，所向披靡，将战局拉回了胶着状态。朋友变成了战士，战士成为了朋友，出色的战士逐渐死去，熟悉的城市变成废墟，美丽的大地化为焦土。  
奥利安的一切都像是变成了前世了。

多少次他重伤昏迷，梦中梦到的，却都是当年他们在一起的日子。  
并不想当科研人员的天才研究生一心想要攒够钱就辞职买船去宇宙探险，而一向不苟言笑的档案管理员对着朋友幼稚的梦想笑得像个傻瓜。

后来  
战争让安于现状的档案管理员拿起领导模块，  
也让一直想要自由生活的首席医生始终无法放下沉重的医疗箱。

再次见面的时候，在别人介绍中技术高超战力不俗的军医虽然仍然是温柔的笑着，叫他“老朋友”，而他却花了很久才确认这位叫做救护车的军医和他曾经的朋友并非是重名。

成为prime的奥利安已死，可成为战场闻名的军医的救护车又何尝不是。  
只不过奥利安死在接受领导模块变成擎天柱的那一刻，而救护车则死在每一场战斗中，每一位无法救回的战友的阵亡中。

不切实际的梦想，桀骜不逊的内芯，任何与这战争格格不入的东西都在他不曾注意的时候，被救护车一点一滴的删掉了。

就像他记不起他们到底是什么时候成为朋友的一样，他也想不出到底是从什么时候，他们渐行渐远。  
只记得他的朋友在面对着他的时候越来越沉默，越来越疏远。  
不再用手转着他的耳麦称他为整理型强迫症，给他起各种奇怪的医学名词外号，一旦有空就出现在他身边，和他分享病例中患者的笑话，或者讨论某些新的观点。

战争夺走了他的大部分精力，震耳欲聋的炮声湮没了他的感知，而当局势逐渐稳定，他回过头，却发现自己的医官只是恭敬的低下头，光学接收器盯着地面，称他为Prime。  
这位曾经的医学院高材生早已不会没事出现在他的面前，而是更愿意呆在自己的维修站里沉默的盯着那些曾经属于同伴们的难以修好的残骸。

以往针砭时弊的他甚至对领袖的看法不再做出评价，就像是一个低级士兵听不懂他在说什么一般，服从而沉默。

他无数次想伸出手，然而最终还是放弃了。

也许他的医官口中那句“自我毁灭倾向”是真的是被说中了也不一定。  
也许他早就在期盼终结之日的到来。

\--

“你真是烧坏了主板吗？”  
一把巨大的扳手敲在他的车前盖上，震落了几块已经碎掉的玻璃窗碎片。

他身负重伤，躲在破旧的仓库里，火种将息，盯着向他弯下腰来的绿色机体，一时间分不清这是现实还是某种电磁干扰产生的幻境。  
损坏的零件被换掉，纠缠断裂的线路被那双灵活的手一条条接好理顺，一切有条不紊的进行着，一如往常。

“我要走了。”  
收拾好医疗箱的首席医官合上最后一个盖子，站起来。  
他想拉住他，然而无法驱动身体。他想叫住他，却忽然被什么哽住了声音。可是不应该就这么结束，他还没有说过他爱他，他还没有对这位从战前就跟着他的首席医官的付出作出任何的回应。

像是有所感应似得，这位军医转过了身来，长久的盯着擎天柱，最后微微的笑着：  
“不行。”  
然后他的身影逐渐变得模糊起来。

“不要跟过来，我不擅长道别。”  
最后，那即将消失的身影这样说：  
“也别难过，毕竟我不曾后悔。”

擎天柱猛的坐起来，四周一片黑暗，只有低微的虫鸣偶尔打破长久的寂静。  
他失去他了，又一次的。

怀中残破的火种残骸滚落在地上，瞬间浸没在黑暗中——那是他在禁闭的飞船坠毁前能拿回的唯一一件属于自己挚友的遗物。


End file.
